


То, что нельзя отобрать

by Li_Liana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Group Sex, M/M, Mysticism, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Суга очень многое отдал за возможность быть с Дайчи, но этого оказывается мало





	То, что нельзя отобрать

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для daisuga team на ШВ 2018.  
> Иллюстрации от [Pa_Mary_Per](https://ficbook.net/authors/759215) :  
>   
> 

– Дайчи, еще! Пожалуйста, сильнее!

Суга выгибается и стонет так призывно, что Дайчи окончательно сносит крышу, и остатки самоконтроля растворяются, как льдинка, упавшая в кипящий котел со смолой. Дайчи рывком притягивает его к себе и входит снова и снова – со всем неистовством, на которое только способен, забывая про все и вся, кроме единственного, нестерпимо острого желания обладать, делать своим – полностью, бескомпромиссно, до конца.

В ответ Суга еще больше раскрывается, еще глубже принимает – и обжигающе горячий член Дайчи, и всю его страсть, и всю необузданную буйность сорвавшегося демона. Дайчи слишком ведет, и ему слишком хорошо, чтобы думать еще и о Суге.

А четверть часа спустя он, едва касаясь, осторожно проводит кончиком пальца по глубокой кровоточащей царапине на плече Суги и покаянно шепчет:

– Прости.

– Ты демон, у тебя когти, – бледно усмехается тот. – Я знал, с кем связываюсь.

И Дайчи больно от этой улыбки. Он уже почти забыл, насколько солнечным раньше был его Суга, а теперь он всегда улыбается словно вымученно, через силу.

– Тем более, ты же знаешь, на мне все быстро заживает, не парься, – Суга перекатывается по кровати, дотягиваясь до полки, на которой лежат бинты. С некоторых пор далеко они их не убирают.

– Поможешь? – спрашивает Суга, и Дайчи, спохватываясь, перевязывает самые глубокие порезы на спине, куда Суге самому никак не дотянуться.

И вот опять, как и в каждый его срыв, самые глубокие раны оказываются в районе шрама от второго крыла. Дайчи снова злится на себя и закусывает губу. Ну почему так? Суга вообще терпеть не может, чтобы там к нему прикасались, а Дайчи каждый раз словно нарочно тянет пройтись когтями именно там. И что отдельно обидно, он совершенно этого не помнит. И ведь сколько раз уже обещал себе, что больше никогда, что в следующий раз он не сорвется – и вот снова.

Дайчи до звона в ушах не хочется уходить именно сейчас. Но именно сегодня его ждет Хозяин – владыка третьего круга ада, позволивший привести в свои владения падшего ангела, и других вариантов у них с Сугой попросту нет. Дайчи на небо не пустят ни в каком виде – ни целиком, ни по частям. Так что ад остается единственным вариантом, где они могут быть вместе. Но вот только Дайчи здесь дома, а Суге мало того, что пришлось расплатиться крылом за изгнание из рая, так еще и ад – совсем не место для ангела, пусть даже и павшего.

И будто всего этого недостаточно, еще и Дайчи срывается раз за разом. Он бы и головой об стенку побился – только бы помогло, но нет, уже пробовал, лишь правый рог чуть сколол да дыр в стене наделал. И главное, как не вовремя!

Но его ждет Хозяин третьего круга, а он – не из тех, кому можно предложить заскочить попозже. И Дайчи приходится уходить. Что отдельно почти забавно и до безумного странно, когда-то давно эти визиты не были для него в тягость, а очень даже наоборот. Тогда ему казалось, что он даже любит Хозяина, и уж совершенно точно сам числился у него в любимчиках. Лишь потому ему и позволили привести сюда ангела – сделав исключительно своим, надежно защитив от посягательств всех остальных демонов. И за все это прыгать по каждому зову Хозяина снова в его постель – отнюдь не самая высокая цена. Дайчи даже подумать не мог, что станет ею тяготиться.

Но вот только это все было до того, до Суги, вернее, на самой заре их знакомства, до того, как он стал неотъемлемой частью его жизни, его всем. Дайчи никогда не верил в эту чушь насчет предназначения и судьбы, но для демона, влюбившегося в ангела, и дальше не верить уже как минимум глупо. И как же тяжело теперь каждый раз врать Суге, когда Хозяин в очередной раз вызывает взимать обещанную плату. Но выбора у него нет. Он не может ни отказаться, ни рассказать об этом своему белокрылому чуду. Приходится справляться самому.  
  
***

Лежа на кровати, Суга вслушивается в удаляющиеся шаги Дайчи, а когда они окончательно стихают, закрывает лицо руками и сдавленно стонет. Как же он ненавидит себя за все это. И за каждое его «прости», и за то, что продолжает прикидываться, что понятия не имеет, куда уходит Дайчи и что там делает, и за всю свою ложь, и за каждую провокацию – особенно. Суга совершенно точно знает, как завести Дайчи, как заставить его потерять голову и сорваться – забыть, что он зубастый и когтистый демон в постели со своим любимым ангелом. Суга пользуется этим умением раз за разом, неизменно добиваясь желаемого.

И как же невыносимо потом смотреть, как Дайчи винит себя и корит за всю причиненную ему боль – за каждую царапину, за каждую рану, за каждую пролитую каплю крови. Но выбора у него нет. Если Дайчи узнает правду – он не смолчит и не смирится. Он вызовет Хозяина на поединок, и даже если каким-то чудом сумеет не проиграть и не умереть, то что дальше? Самому Хозяином третьего круга ада ему не стать, уровень не тот, а новый или выгонит их отсюда взашей, или… Судьба ангелов в аду исключительно незавидна. А чем сдохнуть самому и утянуть Дайчи за собой – Суга предпочитает врать, манипулировать и изменять.

Он встает с кровати и, проходя мимо, криво улыбается своему отражению в тусклом, закопченном по краям зеркале. Вот уж воистину «падший». Теперь даже любовь для него превращается в горький яд. Хорошо хоть Дайчи невнимателен, особенно когда сильно расстроен – вот как, например, когда в порыве страсти разодрал ему всю спину и плечи и как раз сейчас должен бежать по вызову к Хозяину. Вернувшись, он никогда в жизни не вспомнит, сколько именно и где у Суги было ран, а заживает на нем и правда все очень быстро – ангельская регенерация, ну хоть какая-то польза от прошлого, а то от оставшегося крыла одни проблемы. Суга бы давно срезал и его, но оно так нравится Дайчи. И не только ему. Поэтому приходится терпеть. Тем более, и так все черти ада уже в курсе, кто он – хоть с крылом, хоть без ни с кем не спутают.

Иногда Суге кажется, что для них обоих было бы лучше, если бы он выбрал Землю, возможно, человеческая жизнь давалась бы ему легче. Но этот путь только для него одного. У демонов нет души, и человеком Дайчи не стать. А уйти одному, потеряв не только Дайчи, но и память о нем? Какой в этом смысл? Уж лучше сгинуть в аду. Суга не сомневается, что рано или поздно, но все обязательно закончится именно этим. Нельзя бесконечно долго ходить по острию бритвы – когда-нибудь да сорвешься. Но можно хотя бы постараться оттянуть этот момент.

– Ты долго, – одними губами улыбается Суга, открывая дверь.

– Твой Дайчи сегодня был особенно неутомим, – ухмыляется Куроо. – Совсем умаялся, пока его загонял.

– Хочешь отдохнуть? – с едва заметной подколкой интересуется Суга, но Куроо больше не поддерживает словесную перепалку.

Он рывком разворачивает Сугу, хватая за крыло, и толкает лицом в ближайшую стену. Он впивается пальцами в его бедра, властно притягивая к себе, и через несколько секунд начинает насаживать на стоящий колом член, мерно вбиваясь в услужливо подставленную задницу. На долгие прелюдии он сегодня явно не настроен.

После ухода Дайчи Суга не одевался, да и зачем бы? Ведь знал, кого ждет. Куроо не пытается быть осторожным или отводить когти, скорее наоборот. Для того и нужны Суге эти срывы Дайчи. Даже с его регенерацией последствия от визитов Куроо никак не скрыть. Единственный выход – довести Дайчи до того, чтобы он поранил его сам. А потом, пока Дайчи отлеживается в покоях Хозяина, приходя в себя и зализывая раны после жесткого секса, тот успевает попользоваться живущим в его владениях ангелом.

Сегодня первый раунд заканчивается быстро, демоническое семя обжигает изнутри. Казалось бы, уже сколько лет в аду – давно должен был привыкнуть, но нет. Хотя с Дайчи это не так больно – то ли мистическое чудо любви, то ли это просто зависит от силы демона, что вероятнее.

Отдышавшись, Куроо швыряет Сугу на постель, сам наваливается сверху. Теперь он уже не спешит. Одной рукой он перехватывает Сугу за шею, самую малость придушивая, а второй выворачивает крыло, заставляя предельно прогнуться и не давая ни шанса отстраниться. Потом начинает медленно и жестко двигаться внутри Суги, вынуждая скулить и подмахивать – а то ведь если что не так, то пальцы на шее можно и посильнее сжать.

Куроо точно знает, что Дайчи скоро не вернется, а значит, у них полно времени.  
  
***

Выйдя от Суги, Куроо в который раз задается одним и тем же вопросом. На кой черт ему все это надо? Нет, безусловно, иметь в своих владениях ангела, которого в любой момент можно прийти и выебать в пух и прах – очень заманчиво и исключительно приятно. Да и в свое время он совсем не прочь был оказать услугу Дайчи – когда-то они славно ладили.

Но только тогда Куроо думал, что Дайчи наиграется со своим ангелочком за пару лет, ну пусть за десять, ну хоть за сто! Но пошло уже третье столетие, а ведь ничего не меняется! И Куроо уже давным-давно до самых печенок задрался расплачиваться с Владыкой ада за эту белокрылую птичку, которую завел себе Дайчи.

И то, что он сам может добираться до нее, как только захочет – как-то весьма слабо утешает. Но хоть какая-то польза от ситуации – пусть и сомнительная, но все же.

Если бы завтра каким-то чудом Дайчи со своим пернатым питомцем куда-нибудь исчез, да хоть бы сквозь землю провалился – Куроо был бы несказанно счастлив. Вот только проваливаться еще дальше им решительно некуда, Куроо это вполне отчетливо понимает. По-хорошему, давно надо уже было избавиться от обоих: Дайчи пришибить, можно и прямо в постели прирезать, а пернатого отдать чертям на растерзание. И нет проблемы, и никаких претензий от Владыки ада. Но чертово обещание, данное Дайчи. И белокрылый паршивец слишком хорош. Но сколько же проблем от обоих…

Куроо в раздражении трет левый рог. Вот же засада, а! И ведь если Дайчи когда-нибудь узнает, что Хозяин тоже натягивает его птичку – точно ведь прибежит на поединок вызывать. И вот зачем Куроо вся эта морока?  
  
***

– Что? – переспрашивает Суга в тщетной надежде, что ему просто послышалось.

– Мне нужна твоя душа, – терпеливо повторяет Куроо.

Суга бледнеет и только резко мотает головой. Он не отдаст, никогда. А силой такое не отобрать. Иначе бы уже давно демоны у всех людей поотнимали души.

– Дайчи убью, – ласково улыбается Куроо. – Исключительно зверским, болезненным и медленным способом. А ты будешь связанный сидеть напротив и смотреть, как он умирает. Все равно ведь отдашь. Зачем все усложнять?

Суга бросает на него один короткий, совершенно дикий взгляд и стремительно выбегает. Куроо только вздыхает ему вслед. Он знал, что это будет нелегко. И это даже не его идея. На кой ему душа этого ангела? Ему и без нее прекрасно живется. Но Владыка решил иначе, и с ним не поспоришь. Куроо остается только выполнять. И не важно, насколько он не хочет этого делать. Ему совершенно не улыбается из-за этих двух придурков впасть в немилость, лишиться должности и на пару столетий загреметь в ледяное озеро Коцит – худшее место в аду для любого из демонов.  
  
***

– Ты должен забрать мою душу.

– Что?

Суга мимолетно думает, так ли глупо и ошарашено он сам выглядел, когда ему об этом сказал Куроо.

– Если ты не сделаешь этого, Куроо заставит меня отдать ее ему. А я этого не хочу.

– Куроо? – переспрашивает Дайчи. – Ты знаешь имя Хозяина?!

Суга только пожимает плечами. Ему казалось, что сейчас уже это не самое важное, но в кои-то веки он ошибся.

– Он был здесь, да?! – Дайчи хватает его за руки, требовательно всматриваясь в глаза. – Он… Он касался тебя?

Суга слишком устал врать. Иногда ему кажется, что и души у него уже не осталось – вытекла по капле вместе с каждой новой ложью. Так что и отбирать у него уже нечего – вот уж сюрприз ждет Куроо, если все действительно так.

– И давно? – глухо спрашивает Дайчи, а Суге опять нечего ему ответить, и врать уже просто нету сил.

Дайчи разом все понимает. Суге всегда казалось, что в этот момент – а он никогда не сомневался, что рано или поздно он наступит – Дайчи выбежит с перекошенным лицом и зверским криком «Я его убью!». Но Дайчи его удивляет: он каменеет лицом, молча и неспешно достает ритуальное оружие из шкафа и так же, не сказав ни слова, уходит. Спокойно, медленно, неотвратимо.

Суга остается один. Ноги подкашивается, и он оседает на пол. Больше всего хочется уткнуться в ладони и разрыдаться, закутаться в крылья, отгородиться ими от внешнего мира… Вот только крыльев у него давно уже нет, а за одним ни от кого не спрячешься, тем более посреди ада. Суга заставляет себя встать и идти к арене. И хотя лично для него это ничего уже не изменит, он должен знать, кто победит. Хотя бы ради Дайчи. Он должен видеть его на трибунах. И это – самое малое, что он обязан для него сделать.

Начало поединка он ожидаемо пропускает – арена со всех сторон окружена огненной рекой, и добраться туда нелегко, особенно для однокрылого ангела. Но Дайчи держится на удивление хорошо. И какие-то прекрасные пару минут Суга даже почти верит, что у Дайчи есть шанс победить Куроо, и, может быть, как-то все-таки получится… А потом является лично Владыка ада, и все заканчивается в считанные секунды.

Суга так толком и не осознает, как оказывается на арене рядом с поверженным Дайчи и потрепанным Куроо – наверное, спрыгнул с трибуны и спланировал на одном крыле, но это уже не важно, теперь уже все не важно.

– Я согласен, я отдам душу, – говорит он, глядя прямо в глаза Владыке. – Только пусть Дайчи живет. Не добивайте его, пожалуйста.

Владыка на несколько секунд вперивает в него тяжелый немигающий взгляд, а потом медленно кивает. А Суге страшно до чертиков. Ему только что казалось, что он ничего не боится, он заживо похоронил себя, и ничто уже не имеет значения, но Владыка его пугает до дрожи. Ох, лучше бы он сразу отдал тогда душу Куроо – было бы проще. И, может, Дайчи ничего бы так и не узнал, а теперь...

Неожиданно его сзади обхватывают знакомые руки – не те, но и эти он узнает где угодно – по тут же впивающимся в кожу когтям.

– Нам, он отдаст душу нам обоим, – исключительно нагло раздается над головой. – Не для того я двести лет с гаком выпасал эту птичку, чтобы сейчас остаться ни с чем.

Владыка ничего не говорит – лишь смотрит, гневно и зло. И под этим взглядом Суга не удержался бы на ногах, но когтистые пальцы вцепились крепко – не дают ни отстраниться, ни упасть. Наконец владыка снова нехотя кивает и коротко бросает:

– У меня, – после чего исчезает в зловонных клубах зеленоватого дыма.

Суга каким-то чудом ухитряется развернуться лицом к Куроо и то ли требует, то ли умоляет срывающимся от страха голосом:

– Пообещай мне, что Дайчи выживет, пообещай! – безмолвному кивку Владыки в ответ на его просьбу Суга не верит ни на йоту, доверять Куроо тоже особо поводов нет, но больше рассчитывать не на кого и не на что.

– Я постараюсь, – на удивление серьезно отвечает вечно скалящийся Хозяин третьего круга ада и утаскивает Сугу куда-то во тьму.

То, что происходит дальше, Суга практически не осознает и бесконечно этому рад. Слишком много боли – снаружи, внутри, в голове, и где-то даже не в сердце, а в какой-то еще более глубинной части его «я». Слишком много рвущих его на части когтей и впивающихся в его тело зубов. Слишком много вламывающихся в него чужих членов – чрезмерно больших и обжигающе горячих. Раньше ему казалось, что от семени Куроо он горит изнутри – теперь от прошлой наивности почти хочется смеяться, если бы он еще помнил, что это такое. Семя Куроо – как освежающая прохлада, дарящая хотя бы секундное облегчение, а вот когда в него изливается Владыка ада, Суга на самом деле горит изнутри, ощущая, как плавятся собственные внутренности.

А потом он проваливается в полную тьму с последней мыслью – что же так долго-то? Ну почему они так мучительно медленно вынимают из него душу? Ведь он сам согласился ее им отдать – лишь бы у Дайчи остался хоть какой-то шанс выжить.  
  
***

Суга приходит в себя и крайне удивляется этому факту. Он едва ли может пошевелиться, но он жив, хотя вряд ли надолго. Рядом кто-то есть – тот, кто любит медленно водить сильной когтистой рукой по его крылу, меланхолично выдергивая по перышку. Это было больно и жутко злило – раньше, теперь же Суга едва ли обращает на это внимание

– Что случилось? – он едва узнает собственный голос. – Почему я… Где Дайчи?!

Куроо хмыкает где-то за спиной.

– Не переживай, твой Дайчи как раз лучше всех. Вот, душу обрел.

– Как? – Суга чуть не подскакивает, но со стоном падает обратно на закопченые камни, тело все-таки порвано в хлам, тут никакая регенерация уже не поможет.

– А чтоб мы знали, как, – вздыхает Куроо. – А вот так. Отдавал ты ее нам, а оказалась она у него. Загадка.

Суга ошарашенно замолкает, а потом на всякий случай уточняет:

– То есть я теперь без души, да?

– А вот и нет, – снова огорошивает его Куроо. – У Дайчи появилась, у тебя осталась. Вот говорил же я Ушиджиме, что зря он эту тему с душой замутил. Если уж потянуло на эксперименты – пусть бы с людей начинал, а не к ангелам лез, вечно у вас все не так, как надо.

Суга едва слышно хмыкает, хотя ему и дышать больно, но уж слишком искренне раздосадован Куроо.

– И что теперь? – спрашивает он.

– На Землю вас выгоним. Будете через годик маленькими мерзкими писклявыми младенчиками.

А ведь точно! Раз теперь у Дайчи есть душа, они могут прожить десятки человеческих жизней! Вместе! Неужели все закончилось?! Они выбрались, и наконец-то смогут быть вместе, и… И тут Суга вспоминает о еще одном, крайне неприятном в их случае аспекте человеческого бытия.

– Мы... забудем все, да? – он судорожно сглатывает.

– Он – да, – кивает Куроо. – А ты же ангел, пусть и павший. Мы не можем отобрать твою память.

– Но душу же пытались, – напоминает Суга, хоть ситуация и не располагает, но слишком сложно удержаться от этой подколки.

– Ох, ну извини, не моя была идея, – разводит руками Куроо.

– Я найду его! – Суга все-таки ухитряется приподняться на локтях, развернуться набок и наконец-то посмотреть на Куроо.

– Даже не сомневаюсь, – ухмыляется тот. – Только не думай, что тебе так уж повезло насчет памяти. Девять месяцев в утробе какой-то бабы, потом сами роды – бррр! – Куроо демонстративно передергивается. – Потом несколько лет полной беспомощности. И ты все это будешь помнить. Каждый раз, при каждом перерождении. И потом еще ждать полтора-два десятилетия, пока в очередной раз сможешь отправиться на поиски Дайчи. Да ты за десяток-другой раз так задолбаешься, что проклянешь все и вся, и не то что на небо, к нам в ад обратно проситься будешь.

– Не дождетесь! – Суга улыбается легко и радостно, и, кажется, впервые по-настоящему за эти последние сотни лет.

А потом судорожным усилием садится, рывком выбрасывает правую, почти целую руку вперед, притягивает Куроо к себе за загривок и целует – тоже впервые по-настоящему.

– Спасибо, – выдыхает он ему в губы за мгновение до того, как исчезнуть.  
  
***

Суга не знает наверняка, но совершенно точно уверен, кто именно подкинул чете Савамура идею так назвать своего сына.

– Суга! – кидая мяч, кричит ему Дайчи на третий день после их нового знакомства.

И тот счастливо улыбается от этого сокращения своей новой фамилии, ни капли не сомневаясь, что отныне Дайчи будет звать его только так.


End file.
